Fear of Nothing
by akushitsu Hakkyou
Summary: Doing nothing has got me nothing so i shall make a choice that will be the end of Naruto Uzumaki
1. Fear Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I do think I am entitled to ownership of this idea. I do hope u enjoy the first chapter.

Fear nothing for in Fear lies Death.

He felt nothing.

Nothing.

He hated and loved that word at the same time.

It permeated his very being.

It filled him with dread and with determination.

But at the same time it left him with nothing to live for except to stay separate from the nothingness that came and invaded his very soul. The very thing that brought nothing but never left. He felt as if there was nothing to him. He felt as if he was nothing and would return to nothing. He felt this because there was no one to say do your best, work hard, or that's a good boy. He was a shadow and those around him were the puppeteers, controlling him and yet cutting him loose at the same time. So he was nothing, he did nothing for anyone other than himself. He felt NOTHING.

He saw hatred.

Hatred.

That word seemed to be all around him. The kids at the playground hated him, the people on the streets hated him, and the people supposedly taking care of him hated him. They poisoned him, they beat him, and they tortured him. They left him in shambles and continued to relieve that which permeated their very souls like a poisonous haze enveloping all in its path. They wanted him dead and yet every time they beat him down he got back up. He never understood why he got back up. They had broken his neck once and up he was staring at them with those empty eyes. They had hatred and he envied them because he knew they felt something. He felt NOTHING.

He heard joy.

Joy.

He heard their laughs as he struggled to get after being hit with a beer bottle. He saw red on his hands when looked at them. But he didn't understand. Why were they laughing? He remembered, he understood that they enjoyed his misery. He was starting to enjoy seeing his own blood. He hated that fact but could do nothing. He heard them enjoying themselves as they kicked him, taunted him, and spit on him. He felt nothing.

He felt nothing.

NOTHING…..

That word, he hated it and loved it. But what could he do to stop these people. Better yet, why should he care? They could do it all they wanted, who was he to stop them? They obviously enjoyed it so why should he stop them. He was nothing and he would remain nothing. That was what he told himself every time he felt anger well up in him. His mantra was to tell himself nothing begets nothing. So he expected the world to forget him and move on while he stayed as a relic of the past. He felt himself slowly falling behind those gazes and blows. He started to feel them less and less but at the same time they were getting worse and worse each time he stood up. He didn't understand what was happening but he was going to find out. On second thought, no he was going to let it slide because digging deeper seemed to only cause more pain. Again he felt blinding pain before it faded to nothingness and left him alone in the darkness.

He would scream and cry but that would make them angrier and then the beatings would become horrendous. He no longer cried and he no longer questioned what was happening to him. He just allowed them to move as they did. He found himself thinking again about what had happened to him. Was he the only one that thought like this? If he was, why was he the only one who wanted to free to fall into the nothingness that threatened to consume him? He wondered why he named after something that could be so pleasant when all he felt was nothing. His name, Uzumaki Naruto, was enigma to him. Who would name someone like himself with such a name? Didn't they know that when they sealed the demon in him that his life was forfeit to pain and loneliness? He didn't know but he found he didn't care. He knew the name he was to going to go by from now, Hakkyou. It suited the insanity that surrounded him completely and fused with his very soul.

He felt insane.

He was the insanity and the insanity was him. But with that insanity came a power, one that could not be stopped or halted nor shattered or broken. It was the power behind the fearlessly powerful vile and villainous things of the world. Nothing could be done to stop what had started and the destination was a distant dream. He knew his dream would cause him to be even more ostracized than he was now maybe even killed but that would not stop him. Nothing would ever stop his decent into the dark bottomless abyss of nothingness and nothing would ever get between him unlimited power that he stood to gain by falling into that abyss.

I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to review as I do enjoy hearing what you think.


	2. Fear is Irrational

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I do think I am entitled to ownership of this idea. I do hope u enjoy the first chapter.

Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood. Marie Curie

Fear.

Such a despicable thing for it was that brought the nothingness and their hate. They knew not what they faced and therefore feared it without hesitation or thought. Their fear quickly led them to hate as if it was natural or instinctual to them. I do not understand this but it matters little to me what they do or do not understand for they are insects, which to say they have little intelligence or for that matter knowledge. A pity I suppose to be tied to them by a chain of origin. But their fear has uses beyond keeping them away for it will infect the truth with the glare of ignorance. Through such ignorance will I be able to hide the truth from the eyes of those who seek my end.

Hatred

I do not feel that anymore, much to my tenants displeasure, for I have dispensed of anything that would hinder my progress towards the abyss of nothingness. But I can still feel its affects from those around me as they brandish as a weapon against my defiant existence This place makes me sick for I feel sometimes that I have become infected with their stink, their fallacy, their 'will of fire', their attempt to redeem themselves of what they have become. This place, I believe its name to be Konoha. I will never forget that name for it will be the end of my beginning and the beginning of my end.

Naruto (Hakkyou)

My name shall not be remembered for there will no one to remember it and nothing by which to remember it by. Woe is to those whose lives center on the protection this place for they shall be the first to fall but I cannot help but think that they shall be the truly lucky ones. The rest of village shall long scream and beg for death.

Kyuubi

I believe that is the name of my tenant but I am not sure for I am led to believe that demons do not share their true names to humans for it would be their undoing. She is... well the best way to put it is a spiteful creature filled with uncontrollable instincts and urges though I suppose some view those as the same thing. She has taught me many a thing that I value such as the strategy of fear. Such a useful thing I think to be able play a game with someones mind to point where they cannot do anything, which is to say that you win fight before even drawing a material weapon. The mind itself is a weapon that once honed is always drawn, through practice will never dull, and with diligence can become ever sharper. Beyond the mind though she has taught me deception, thievery, sneaking, and last but not least shape-shifting as well as demonic fuin-jutsu and more than a few traps and poisons. She told me something I have taken to heart and that is know thyself and thine enemy, for to know both is the greatest of advantages.

Shinobi

It is this thing of ningen creation of which I shall portray myself as to blend in while learning their destructive power before turning it against them. It is in this I cannot and will not fail for if I do all will have been not and my passing will have no effect other than the cheerful forgetting of their one and only 'problem' in their perfectly disgusting little village.

October 10th Konoha's annual Kyuubi festival

Current Time: 10:00 pm

Anbu Investigation File

Investigators Name: Inu

Rank: Anbu Jounin

Subject Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 7

Current place of residence: unknown

Current status: unverified due to little contact with subject, suggest further investigation

Observations: shows no connection to anyone inside or outside of village and displays no reaction to villagers or ninja. displays no trust in any form but oddly no nervousness or aggression. please be advised that subject has shown some proficiency in ninja techniques as well extreme physical aptitude for age, caution is advised when approaching subject.

The hokage put down the file he had brought to him and took a long drag off his pipe. He sat there for a time in deep thought, I asked, "What are you thinking Hokage-sama?"

The sandiame sighed heavily and said, "I cannot help but think this is some how my fault that it has come to investigating a seven year orphan. I mean I should of seen this coming but I didn't. One day he was full of innocence and determination and the next he is little more than corpse that can move. Now it been two years since I have even seen him and now the council asks for his death every time there's meeting. But is suppose it doesn't matter now does it Inu, they have outvoted me and the warrant for his death has signed and made official. Which brings me to why I have called you here, you were the one I assigned to protect him and I think its fitting that you be one assigned to assassinate him. I did not believe it would ever come to this Inu, am I fool for thinking that?"

"No Hokage-sama I do not believe so for I am as guilty of it as you are."

"Well I suppose this is not something you are going to willing do?"

"No sir, I believe this matter requires further thought than those mindless council members are giving to this. As I stated in my report he has shown no signs of aggression or even hostility to anyone or anything for that matter."

"it is unfortunate though because of the thefts from both civilian and shinobi facilities as well as the myriad of deaths and disappearances since the loss of contact with the boy, the council thinks that these crimes were committed by the boy and nothing I or anyone else says will convince them otherwise. Everything else is out of my control Inu but this and I am asking you if you will do it?"

I paused and we sat there probably for minutes but to me, Hatake Kakashi, it felt like hours. I couldn't believe I believe I was being asked to kill the boy. Seriously how could the council believe the murders of the civilians and ninja as well as the thefts from Anbu headquarters could possibly be connected to the boy. I didn't understand but the decision was clear, I decided if it had to be done then I would do it. I stared at the hokage for a minute longer before answering, "It shall be done". With that I left to prepare.

I hope you enjoyed the second installation of Fear of Nothing. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to indulge yourself.

Akushitsu out.


	3. Fearless Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I do think I am entitled to ownership of this idea. I do hope u enjoy the first chapter. By the way Hakkyou is translated to insanity just for anyone who wished to know.

Fear grows in darkness.

Dorothy Thompson

Death

It has come for me, call me paranoid but I can feel it for it is breathing down my neck at this very moment. This moment shall be the true turning point in my life... actually I should call it my death for after this moment I shall no longer be known as Naruto Uzumaki but only as Hakkyou. The abyss of nothingness I am about to embrace with open arms will consume my being completely and what is to become of me I know not. I do believe however that I shall be remade or … or perhaps reborn. I know not which but I do know that if I am to survive until the end I will need every ounce of strength that I can muster from within myself. You see, to obtain the power that I seek one must give up certain things and then die an insignificant death by the hands of the one most significant to you. I do not how I will be able to get him kill as he is the one assigned to protect me but I have feeling that I will not have to do anything at all. I know that what must be done will come through patience and time. I do hope you will forgive me kyuubi-san for I have no doubt that you will have to endure the process with me and there is not a doubt in my mind that it will be most unpleasant.

October 10th Konoha Annual Kyuubi Festival

10:50 pm

Historic District

Inu-san

He has found me and I am questioning whether I have made the right decision in trusting my fate, ironically to fate. I can sense his indecision as if he was shouting to the world for it rolls off him like the rain that pours around us. I will not tolerate failure so I am prepared to provoke him into killing me but I think that my death has been signed and stated for all that appear for tomorrows celebration of the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Hmm, I suppose I should chuckle maniacally but that might prompt him to instead take to an asylum. Yes, that would prove to be most unfortunate... Ah he has made the decision... I can hear the blade being drawn now and his footsteps as he approaches.

10:49 pm

Hokage Tower

Minato, I wonder if you would protected this village with life if you knew what is doing to your son. And you, Naruto... I wonder do you realize what I have done to you. I wonder if for my crimes will I get to see my family and friends when I die or will I be joining Orichimaru in hell.

I wonder if I ever be able to forgive myself for this decision. I hope I will but I do not believe that I will live long enough to do so.

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes, Inu-san?"

"It is done and he is at the morgue awaiting burial preparations."

I sigh and I wonder what that really the right decision, the right choice to kill Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? I hope so.

"You are dismissed Inu-san."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

October 11th

7:00 am

Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama!!"

"What is it?"

"Naruto's body is gone!"

"What?!!! Find him!!! Find him NOW!!!"

And that's it for chapter 3 of Fear of Nothing. Sorry about I had to work on my truck as well as do some job interviews and parts retrieval. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
